


Like a good angel, Castiel is there!

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides it's time to use Cass's powers for less serious matters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a good angel, Castiel is there!

Dean ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Sam, I don't get it. Time to get some back up?" He asked his brother. Sam nodded, trying to keep a straight face. Dean started to pray but Sam interrupted him.

"I got this, Dean." He said, still supressing giggles. "Like a good neighbor Statefarm is there!" 

Suddenly Castiel poofed in front of him. "Hello, Dean." Sam lost his shit, and his balance. He laughed so hard he fell over. Gulping in air as he guffawed and held his sides. Dean gave an eyeroll and chuckled airily.

"Sam, I still don't understand how that's funny." Castiel said looking down at him with his eyebrows knit together with confusion.

"Well, so far the service sucks. C'mon, Cass, help us out before I switch to Geico."


End file.
